Meaningful Ways to Pass the Time
by Micky-kun
Summary: All Ivan wanted was for someone to treat him like a person, not a monster. What he didn't expect was that person to be a librarian. AU RoChu and other pairings. T for language and shonen-ai.
1. Roaring Tides

**A/N: Yay yay RoChu, here we go *clapclap*! Anyways, other pairings in this fanfiction are: USUK GerIta Spamano Giripan GilbertxMatthew and.. I dunno, whatever else comes our way. xD;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia aru!  
**

All Ivan wanted was for someone to treat him like a person, not a monster. Where ever he went, someone would give him this cold stare, and shoo away from him. No one could talk to him without stuttering, nor could they hold his gaze. His presence was treated like the plague, and if anyone stood near him, they'd die. He couldn't even converse with his own sisters, his own _flesh and blood._

Well, he could talk to his younger sister, Natalia, but she'd go on a rampage about marriage. Now, he didn't want to go down that dark road. Normally Ivan liked the dark, but that wasn't the case here.

It didn't help either when Ivan stood out from the crowd. Being six foot two inches had it's disadvantages, and his white-blond hair stood out like a bottle of vodka in a church. Then there was that scarf of his.

"What is with that scarf?" People would ask behind his back. They would stare in confusion as the Russian man would wear the fabric around his neck even in the warmest weather. Some people would think he was hiding marks from a fight, or from a 'fun' night. In all honesty, none of those were true. The truth was far from what people would expect.

The reason why Ivan always wore the scarf was because it reminded him of a special time. What time would that be? Well, it was when he was a child. His older sister, Katyusha*, had given him the scarf one cold winter. Actually, it was that day Ivan had gotten lost.

While their parents were gone, Katyusha, Natalia, and himself went outside to play in the snow. At the time they lived in Siberia, and the winters there were unbearable. They were all bundled up in multiple layers of clothing, and Katyusha was wearing a long scarf she had finished knitting.

Ivan was busy rolling the body for a snowman while his sisters were gathering objects for the nose, mouth, and eyes. While rolling the snowball, he had slipped and fell into a large pile of snow. Since he was still a little child, and his layers of clothing made it impossible, he was unable to get up. He kicked and screamed until his throat went sore, though he still screamed then. His legs flailed as much as possible.

It was then Katyusha heard a muffled cry. She looked all around, but saw nothing, other than Natalia still gathering stones. That was when she realized her little brother was no where to be found. She looked everywhere for him, until she saw the stubs on Ivan's boots sticking out from a mound of snow. Luckily she managed to pull him free.

Ivan's face was red from the cold, and his teeth chattered loudly. Katyusha giggled when she saw the dark look he was giving the snow. Then she wrapped her scarf around his neck, telling him it would keep him warm. After they returned home, Ivan tried to give the scarf back, but Katyusha refused. From then on, Ivan always wore the scarf, even if for a long period of time, it was too long for his little neck.

But that was then, and this was now. Ivan liked to be reminded of the times his family got along, and before they moved to the tropical land of San Francisco, California, the United States of America. As he was old enough, at the age of eighteen, he was to go to Hetalia University to get his college degree in plumbing.

And so, there Ivan was, just walking up to the main office building of Hetalia University. It was a few weeks after the semester had started, and he had to get his schedule, map, and dorm room key. He would've gotten it in the mail, if his family had a mail box in the postal office (they had yet to get one).

Fixing the strap on his beige messenger bag, Ivan entered the building, a giant map found in the center of the lobby guiding him to the guidance office. He knocked on the door, once he found it, and a soft voice inside told him to enter.

In the guidance office was an aging woman at the front desk. Her hair was a dusty brown that was cropped so it barely reached her ears. Streaks of gray randomly ran through her hair. Her eyes seemed to droop with age and her neck was weighed down by a scorpion medallion. The woman looked up over the glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. A glint of disgust shivered through the onyx depths; a reaction Ivan was quite used to.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Ivan smiled innocently. "I would like my schedule for the semester, a map of the campus and my dorm room number and key would be nice, da~" Behind his smile was a promise of pain if the woman did not comply. Even if she was old, he would not hold back. The woman seemed to understand, as she slowly nodded her head, and clicked the mouse on her computer a few times, and pressed a few keys. She then walked over to the printer and grabbed a newly printed piece of paper, then handed it to Ivan. It was his schedule, which included his dorm room on it. Walking over to a cabinet she pulled out a key and map of the school, which was also handed to him.

"Now, have a nice day," the woman forced a smile on her face for Ivan. In return he smiled back, and waved slightly.

"I will be sure to, as you have been very nice to me. Thank you, da~" With that the Russian man exited the building, not seeing the look of loathing on the woman's face. Ivan looked at his map. According to it, the dorm rooms were on the other side of the campus. Great. Wait, which side of the campus was he on again? Oh _ебать*, _just his luck. The map was in fucking German. Or was it French? Why couldn't the map be _at least _in English? Well, looked like Ivan had to go ask for help. Just great, another reason for people to look at him like a freak. What kid didn't know his way around the campus already?

Ivan sighed, not looking forward to the task. Even with the smile on his face, he wasn't particularly looking forward to asking some stranger for directions. Mostly because the Russian man has been fine on his own (even if the only reason he could find the office building was because of the hint his mother gave him being it was the tallest building on campus).

"Ne, ne_, fratello_!" Ivan turned his head around and saw an olive skinned, brown haired man skipping towards an identical man with auburn hair. They both had profound curls sticking out on the sides of their heads. The brunette spoke with a certain accent. Italian maybe? Being the curious man that he was, Ivan listened in.

"Did you get the pastaaa?" The brunette man clasped his hands together and pleadingly looked at his "fratello", whatever that meant.

"Why don't you go ask that potato-bastard, after all you're both buddy buddies now!" The auburn man shoved the younger looking male away. In response the other man started to cry, and wave a white flag that he pulled out of nowhere.

"But _fratello_, the pasta Ludwig gets has that wurst on it. I love him and all but his wurst sucks." The "fratello" ignored the other man, who just continued to whine. Eventually the whining became too much for the auburn man who threw his hands up in anger.

"FINE! I'll get your fucking pasta, but this means we're having pizza with tomato slices on top for dinner tonight!"

"Do you want the tomato slices just because Antonio isn't here for the weekend?"

"Don't you dare mention that tomato basta-" That was when the auburn haired man noticed Ivan looking at the two squabble. The Russian man smiled at the two and waved, quietly laughing. The older-looking man was not amused however.

"What are you looking at you bastard?" He asked leisurely, twirling his hand slightly.

"I'm just looking for the dorm rooms. You are willing to show me where they are, da~?" Ivan tilted his head to the side, his innocent smile slowly turning into a twisted one. The two males, even the tough, auburn-haired one, cowered under his state. They slowly started to back away. Once they were far enough, they ran off.

Snarling, Ivan punched the side of the building. Dammit! Why couldn't anyone just answer him like a normal human being! Slowly his hand crept inside the front flap of his messenger bag. There held an old water pipe. What looked like to be rust on it was in fact dried blood. He was about to pull it out and chase after the two males.

_No! _His thoughts stopped him from gripping the pipe. _You're going to live a __normal__ life here. No more using the water pipe. …Well.. Maybe if I - NO. _To clear his thoughts Ivan shook his head.

"Aiyah, what is a student doing out on campus on a Saturday? Aren't you young ones usually in your rooms playing Tuna or something like that?" Ivan didn't look up, but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did the woman (he assumed it was a woman, judging from the soft, yet scolding-in-a-motherly-way voice) mean CoD -or, Call of Duty?

"I'm just looking for the dorms, da. I can't seem to read the map… it's in French." He answered, still not turning around to face the voice. He didn't want to scare off another person.

The voice sighed and grumbled, "Ancient Egypt, always giving out the wrong maps aru…"

"…Ancient Egypt?" Ivan asked, curious. Did the voice mean that old woman?

"Oh, the secretary in the guidance office, aru. She comes from Egypt, and she looked like Cleopatra back in her day. That was quite a while ago, aru. Anyways, you walk straight forward, then take a left at the building with a dome on top of it, you should arrive at a building that has a strong of flags running across it. That's the dorm building, aru."

"Thank you very much, da~" Ivan smiled, even though the voice couldn't see it. Finally, he'd gotten someone to help him. He then started to walk towards the dome building the voice had told him to walk to.

As he left, the voice mumbled. "Kids these days, can't even look into a person's eyes while holding a conversation, how disrespectful, aru."

**A/N: I'm really excited for starting this story, mainly because I've been wanting to write a fanfiction with RoChu in it. (I know I wrote another fanficton that hinted it, but this will have actual romance in it!) **

**The title for this story comes from the Clannad OST, which I kept listening to while writing this xD. **

**So I'm planning to have this fanfiction be my little writing prompt for Gaia's SumWriMos. Originally I was going to write my own original story, but I want to practice writing fanfiction, just to get back in the swing of writing a story. **

**If anyone can guess who the voice and reviews gets cookies and pasta~**

***So on the Hetalia wiki, it said that fans gave Ukraine the nickname of Katyusha, so since I needed a name for her, I just gave her that one.**

*******ебать ****- fuck**_  
_


	2. Tea in the Reference Room

**A/N: Fresh from the oven - er, keyboard! So.. my friend convinced me to have a lot of teacherxstudent relationships in this fanfic. Because we soooo do not have a thing for those relationships, whatchu talking about? Though, not all of them are going to be. So there is going to be a new pairing in this fic; Hong KongxTaiwan, just because of something happening in the future chapters ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, for I am not that much of a genius~  
**

"Aaah, it's such a nice day," Yao announced as he entered the teacher's lounge, which was also located inside the office building. To the students, the office building was quite dull, but to the teachers, it was a different story. Surely they'd deny it, but most of the time spent in the building was for gossip. Teachers, gossiping? It was a shocking thought, even to young Wang Yao.

A man with wavy blond hair greeted the newcomer. "Ah, Yao, perfect timing!"

"What is it Francis, aru?" Yao sat down on a loveseat which sat across from an old beaten couch, where Francis was sitting.

Francis chuckled, then flicked his hand to a sleeping, tan man with disheveled hair. "Heracles and I were just wondering, how were you able to look that boy in the eye?"

Yao raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What are you talking about?" Heracles, who used to be sleeping next to Francis, had woken up.

"That new student… the tall one… with light-blond hair… that guy," the tan man mumbled, still groggy from sleep. Francis nodded frantically, a wave of fear in his eyes.

"He is quite terrifying, yes? How can a student be taller than most of the staff here! Plus, who wears a scarf in September, in San Francisco? Then there was the fact I over saw him scaring the poor Italian brothers just by _looking_ at them! How could you not be scared?"

Yao shrugged and adjusted his ponytail, which had started to fall out of place. "Well, he didn't look that scary, aru. Plus Feliciano could be scared of his own shadow. But yes, his height is a bit intimidating, but surely you can not let that get in your way. If you judge a person upon their looks, then most people would assume the worst, aru." He then motioned a hand towards Francis, who looked at him with shock.

"Why look at **me**?"

"Well… no offense Francis, but you don't look like the safest person." There was some truth behind it. Francis wore a button down shirt, which was mostly unbuttoned, exposing his hairy chest. In his hand he held a glass of wine, and was seated in a quite… not so innocent way.

"Yao's right Francis, plus there's the fact a lot of female students come to me saying you creep them out," Heracles added in.

"Why is everyone against me!" Francis set the wine glass down and walked towards the door, his hand on his forehead in the most dramatic fashion. "Oh, how woe is me!" Yao slapped his forehead, why did he spend his free time with this guy? Oh yeah, no one spent their weekends at the library, that's right.

Wang Yao was a new librarian for the on-campus library. Sometimes he was mistaken for a student, and a woman, mostly by Francis, because of his lean-yet-slightly-curvy build, and soft features. It didn't help either his onyx hair was long enough to rival a woman's.

Francis walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. That just left Yao and Heracles in the teacher's lounge. That made him wonder. Why was he allowed there, if he wasn't even a teacher? Well, he guessed he was at least considered one. After all, he helped any student with a research project or any other homework if they stopped by the library. Oh well, Yao just shrugged the thought off.

"So Heracles, what do you think of the new student?" He questioned.

Heracles looked up and held his chin in his hand. "Well, Ivan -that's his name, I looked in his records." He answered at his friends raised eyebrow, "is a bit frightening yes, but like you said, don't judge a book by it's cover. I'd like to speak with him, get down to why people are afraid of him. No one is affected by just one's presence in such a way without reason. From what I know, he's not close with his sisters, so something must've happened in his past for him to cast off such an intimidating aura. I applaud you for talking to him though, who knows what'll happen…" And that's when Heracles fell asleep.

Sighing, Yao spread himself full length of the loveseat, his legs just barely dangling off the armrests. Blast his short height, barely reaching five foot three inches, aru. He was just about to close his eyes and enjoy the silence, if not for the loud bang of the door opening.

Yao groaned, his face now in his hands. "What is it now, aru?"

The obnoxious tone he knew oh too well answered. "Tony and I were just checking out some of the chicks out by the park."

"Can you two keep your minds off of women for a second?"

Yao could almost see the smile on Antonio's face as he spoke, "Not women Yao, actual baby chicks! Gilbert kept saying that they're the only thing that 'compares to his awesomeness' or something."

"They do, and you know it!" Gilbert walked over to the soda machine backed against the wall of the teachers' lounge. He inserted a dollar, grabbed the Mountain Dew bottle, and took a sip. Then he plopped down on an arm chair in the ring of seats. "So how has your day been Yao. Of course, it wasn't as bitchin' as mine!"

"Don't use that language, it's disrespectful!" Yao didn't like it when people swore, he was a very old fashioned man. Which was why his niece hated him, since he insists she doesn't date until she was thirty.

Gilbert snickered, reaching over to smack Yao on the shoulder. "Don't be such a spoiled sport gramps!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that, aru," Yao sighed, but he continued anyways, "But my day was fine, if you must know. The bookstore down the street donated some new encyclopedias to the library. They were very nice in doing so, aru. It's a pleasure to see such generous people nowadays." Picking at his nails, Gilbert deadpanned.

"…Really, Yao, really? That is absolutely BORING!" Antonio, who was pacing around the room, too energized to stay seated, whacked Gilbert on the head.

"Don't be mean! And that's awesome Yao, we've been needing some new encyclopedias. Maybe now the students will do better on their papers."

"Like students need to do papers for your class Antonio, all you do in that class is cook," Yao remarked. That's not all that students did in that class though. Most of his Home Economics class was filled with women, with the exception of a few males. The girls, the Chinese man noticed while walking by his class one day, were taking a long gander at the Spaniard's ass. Nevertheless, Yao didn't hate Antonio's class, for he loved to cook as well. It made his heart swell that students wanted to learn how to take care of a home they were soon to own one day. Those kids were such diligent students in Yao's eyes.

Antonio laughed while running a hand through his curly hair, amusement flickered in his eyes. "At least I'm not locked up in a library all day where barely anyone visits, _mi amigo_."

"I like the peace and quiet, thank you very much. At least people don't go to the library just to look at me like I'm a piece of meat, aru."

"Like anyone would look at you like that, for they'd be too distracted by my awesomeness from miles away!" Gilbert choked on his soda as he laughed. Yao sighed, walking over to him and patted him on the back, who muttered a "Thanks" in return.

The clock suddenly rung, as it does every hour. Looking up Yao sighed. "Well, I guess I should go, aru. I need to go check to see if any books were returned today, plus my break is over."

"Bye Yao!" Antonio waved.

"See ya' gramps!" Gilbert chugged down more of his soda.

Yao left the office building, and headed in the direction of the dome building. Luckily the library wasn't far away, so he didn't have to walk for long. He adjusted the strap of the bag that was tucked under his arm. No, it wasn't a purse, it was a _man-purse. _

People just didn't know the difference, aru!

Saturdays were often Yao's favorite. Not many people visited the library, so he had time to relax and enjoy the solitude. Plus, his younger brother Honkon* visited him on occasion. The two brothers were close, and they both originally planned to work at Hetalia University together. Though, Honkon was placed as a professor's aid for Professor Kirkland, who taught British Literature. Because of that, the two brothers hardly saw one another, for Professor Kirkland was a strict man. What Yao didn't like was how Honkon grew a sharp tongue, a feature learned from the professor. Slowly he was turning into a disrespectful person. Just like most of the students at the University aru!

Yao went to pull out a key to the library, only to find the door handle completely smashed and destroyed. _Who could do such a thing! _With not only rage, but complete disbelief in his eyes, he rushed into the library. Normally he'd enjoy the cool air it brought, as California was still awfully warm around early September, but he was too angered at the moment.

"Who vandalized the door to this facility!" Yao yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. He looked left and right, searching for any sign of human life. For a few moments, there was no sign of movement, and the only sound being Yao's heavy breaths. He stood in a semi-crouched position, his hand held out in front of him, the other reared back behind his head, muscles tense, ready to strike if needed.

That was when the sound of a book falling caught his attention. Yao wiped his head around, looking at the multiple shelves of books lined side by side. He rushed over to the shelves, looking down each aisle. When he saw the shadow of a man, he ran up behind the man.

"Aiyaah! Leave my library alone!" He prepared to fight the man, but stopped when he saw the man's face. Yao bumped into the body, and fell backwards onto his rear. He stared up at the vaguely familiar face, or at least body size.

Yao looked up at the man. "W-What are you doing here? How did you even get in here, aru?"

"Oh.. I picked the lock." The man answered.

"Picked it? More like destroyed it, aru!" Yao flailed his arms, face red with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I wanted to find a book on cooking for Italians, da~"

**A/N: Bwahahaha, cliffhanger, sorta :D**

***I used the Japanese pronunciation of Hong Kong for his name, since I couldn't think of anything else xD.  
**

**I enjoyed writing Yao, but I like Ivan better. He's like a giant polar bear~ **

**I...can't...think of anything else to put here xDD. So bye nows~  
**


End file.
